warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight, Heartlight
Story for Takeachance32 's contest Rated Worse for Blood. It won third place! Summary Fawnfire grew up with her friends. Can she be strong? When one dies, can she live with the other? When she is reunited with Blackfoot, she realizes, he is better. What shall she do? Read on and see. Reader, it's your duty. Cats Descriptions Eagleshadow StarlightHL.png|Eagleshadow FawnfireStarlightHL.png|Fawnfire Blackfoot StarlightHL.png|Blackfoot Chapter One-My Friends It was always those four. Tigerkit, Adderkit, Blackkit and then....Eaglekit. I loved Eaglekit when I was at least 4 moons. I always followed him around. He always looked at me when I wasn't looking. My friend Flowerkit told me. Finally, at 5 moons, he accepted me into their group, the Coalsticks. Something Flowerkit raised her muzzle at. "Its a boys ''group." She mewed. I knew she was just jealous. She likes Adderkit. We weren't friends for a while after that, but we are now. Dumb name, I know, Coalsticks. Even Eaglekit admitted it, but who can ever get a good name? Then, I was a Coalstick for a moon. Im very old now, at least 45 moons. I guess Blackkit likes me, but my eyes are resevered for Eaglekit. He's my dream tom! But....Blackkit always looks at me and he gave me a flower when Eaglekit pushed me over when he and Tigerkit were rough-housing. And he lost in a game so I could win. He also gave me a mouse when I was sick, when Eaglekit didn't want to go near me... Getting off topic. We had our apprentice ceremony. Oh, by the way, im Fawnfire. Im a russet she-cat with yellow eyes. Im called Fawnfire because my spots form some sort of fire on my back. Weird, huh? My parents are Honeybriar and Oakpelt. Well, we became Eaglepaw, Adderpaw, Tigerpaw and Blackpaw. The Coalsticks never die. We're still here. My mentor was Lightningfeather. She was pretty, but she couldn't attract. Some toms are mad. Lightningfeather is so beautifal. Im happy that Brackenclaw fell for her. Then, we were at our warrior ceremony. I looked at Eaglepaw. I always remeber the way I look at him. Brightstar was speaking. "Tigerpaw, from this day forth, you shall be Tigerfrost. StarClan honours you and welcomes you as a full member of EagleClan." Oh, did I tell you? Im in EagleClan. "Blackpaw, from this day forth, you shall be Blackfoot. StarClan honours you and welcomes you as a full member of EagleClan." Best clan ever, in my opinon. BrookClan doesn't stand a chance against us in battle. "Adderpaw, from this day forth, you shall be Adderscar. StarClan honours you and welcomes you as a full member of EagleClan." Yeah, there are only three clans. EagleClan, BrookClan and RedClan. "Eaglepaw, from this day forth, you shall be Eagleshadow. StarClan honours you and welcomes you as a full member of EagleClan." Eagleshadow's named after the clan. Thats why his mother named him Eaglekit. Because Eagleshadow almost died as a kit. Anyways, the Coalsticks had a loss. I still have prickles in my eyes when I think about it. Blackfoot died. He loved me so deeply. When I think about how he died, I wail inside. He died for me. We were on a patrol. Not really, just two of us hunting. Then this badger attacked. I was right under its paws. It was all a flash. Suddenly the badger took him and ran. I hissed and followed, my claws unsheathed, a new pounding in my heart, a pang, for Blackfoot. I fought and fought and fought until I could fight no more. I exhausted myself. Finally, he turned, and the badger lumbered away. Scratched and bitten, a grief for the black cat I grew up with, I carried Blackfoot's black, limp body to EagleClan, his paw with the white spot that earned him his name hanging weakly over my shoulder. I begged Goldenshine, our medicine cat to heal him, do anything! I was wailing, yowling in grief. I was bonded with my Coalstick friends. Eagleshadow kept by my side. All the Coalstick's did. We sat vigil all night. A large crack forms in my heart. Then, this whisper came through my ear, when I felt horrible. It was one of the best words anyone had said. At that moment, I realised, if Adderscar or Tigerfrost died, I would have wailed and yowled as much as Blackfoot. I would kill myself to be with Eagleshadow though. I realised, though, I loved Blackfoot as equal as Eagleshadow. Eagleshadow said something that woke my brain, pulsed my heart and make the stars appear before my very eyes. "I love you." Chapter Two-After That It all changed after that. In a whirl, we spent more time together. Walking, talking, hunting, playing-just, together. Then Eagleshadow asked me to be his mate. I said yes, yes, yes!! We never had kits though. Im kind of glad. I can hear the wails of the queens when they're kitting. I keep on reminding myself that when cats have kits, after its the best thing in the world. Still, still, I hate pain anyways, but I would suffer for Eagleshadow, just not that way. Getting off topic. Its kinda a habit of mine. Well, back to the point... When we announced it to the Coalsticks, they congratulated me. Tigerfrost said that Blackfoot would be proud. I wound my tail around Eagleshadow, he wound it around Tigerfrost's tail, Tigerfrost wound it around Adderscar's. Adderscar completed the circle by wounding his tail around mine. It was our little ritual. No,it ''is our little ritual. I just wish Blackfoot was there. No. I remind myself. He is there! He's watching me. He is in our ritual. We just never know it. I keep visting the nursery. I love the way the kits play. There's Spikekit, Flashkit, Owlkit and.....Fawnkit! She's the littlest. I vist the nursery a lot because I won't have kits, so Mousestripe named Fawnkit after me. Anyway, I was dreaming one night, and I dreamt the warrior den as usual. A bright light is blinding me. As I walk outside, it takes a form of something. A cat. Was it Blossomstar, our passed leader. No, it had a sort of grey pelt. Maybe Ashpelt, the most recent dead cat? Or....CinderThen it speaks. "Fawnfire, oh, Fawnfire." It meows. I see the greyish black pelt and white paw. I recognize the voice. Blackfoot. Chapter Three-Day and Night "Blackfoot! I missed you!" I mew, rushing forward and licking his shoulder. "Fawnfire! I missed you too-Hey, hey! Eagleshadow wouldn't be happy about that!" He mews, as we stand in silence together. Then my sense starts to rush in. "How are you here? Aren't you dead? Shouldn't you be in StarClan? How do you know Eagleshadow is my mate? Are you a-" I question him, but his tail whisks against my mouth. "I am a spirit. I am walking your dreams. I will return to StarClan once you awake." He answers, and I purr, rubbing my head on his shoulder. As we spend the night together, he paitently anwesers all my questions. By the time I ask about who's in StarClan, I thought he would snap, like Eagleshadow would do. But he continues to answer. We go hunting. I lower my haunches and pounce on a mouse. A swift pounce and a bite, and its mine. "Nice catch." says a sweet voice behind me, and I look up. I purr again. Much to my disappiontment, Blackfoot starts to fade. He began to float towards the moon, his face twisting into the stars. "Your awaking!" He yowls. I chase after him, looking up at his eyes in the distance. "Come back! No!" I call. "Fawnfire....Faaaawnfire..." I hear a distant mew. I open my eyes, staring into Eagleshadow's brown, hazelnut, handsome eyes. The rabbit I caught with Blackfoot lays by my belly. "Love you." He meows, giving me a lick. I purr, but I feel something gazing into my back. I turn to see Songsky's Giggle Girlies staring at me jealously. "Looks like StarClan blessed you." He meowed and I nodded. "Fawnfire?" Eagleshadow mews. "Yes?" I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder. We just talk, and the pulse of love and excitement doesn't rush through me like when I was with Blackfoot. Eagleshadow tells me Songsky is pregnant. "No one knows the father." He says. I think I do. But I don't pursue it. Finally, when I rest my head, I see Blackfoot again. He tells me he loves me, and, somehow, he makes it sound magical, more than when Eagleshadow does. Chapter Four-Heartbreak It becomes my routine. After a hard day of training, hunting and fighting, I run out of the warrior den in my dream to see Blackfoot. Then, when I wake, I go to Eagleshadow. Today was different. Very different. "Hi, Fawnfire." A different voice meows. I turn and stare. Oh God. Eagleshadow was there. "We need you to..." Eagleshadow starts. No, no, no, no! My heart pulses and I start to breathe heavily. "...choose." Blackfoot finishes. I crouch in a ball, my heart tearing, my brain wailing, but I realize the noise is coming out of my muzzle. My body screams in protest. My eyes prickle and pour with tears. My breath heavies. "N-No..." I mew, Blackfoot blurry. "Please..." Eagleshadow says, his eyes brimming on the brink of tears. "Come on...your strong, Fawnfire." Blackfoot meows. I remember Blackkit's flower, his mouse, his kindness. I remember Eaglekit refusing to go near me, pushing me over and trampling over my flower. I feel stronger. I lift myself, and I stare, hostile at Eagleshadow. "I. Choose....." I start to meow, but my vocal cord screams in protest. I swallow and say. "Blackfoot." Eagleshadow gasps. I turn to him. "When I was a kit, Blackfoot was kind to me when you pushes me over. After that, all the way to warriorship, you spent your time fighting behind my back. Then, when you told me you loved me, I took it because you we're my crush, because your the hottest Tom in the clan. And, I'' know who's the father of Songsky's kits. You went hunting with her on 'Cliffridge's' orders! Your the father of her kits!" I mew. At first my tone is quiet, but then I start yowling at him. His eyes don't cry now. Chapter Five-Heartbreak Hatred "You know what? Your right. Songsky is better then you, you little foxdung. Me, the leader of the Coalsticks, would ''never let a dirty little git like you ever join our ranks, but Adderscar and Tigerfrost rallied against me with their leader Blackfoot! So I had to play along with their pathetic little scheme-" "The world doesn't revolve around you, Eagleshadow!" I hiss, and in fury, my paws find themselves. In a flurry of claws, biting and scratching, I sink my claws into fur. I don't know if its mine or Eagleshadow's. I don't care, even. I don't listen to Blackfoot's yowl, but his gasp makes me stop. Pain rushes in and I stagger, and fall to the floor, closing my eyes. I open them again. Blood slushes out of Eagleshadow's neck like a waterfall. Blood runs down my sliced open belly. "Fawnfire....you're murders." Blackfoot meows. I see Eagleshadow rise out of his body. He, immoresed in the dark part of the sky, stares obsessively at it, before jumping. To my amazement, he lands on a star and keeps jumping till he reaches the dark part of Silverpelt. "The Place That Has No Name." My muzzle whispers, and I realize I am standing over my own body. "Well...lets go?" Blackfoot meows nervously, and I laugh shakily. Blackfoot chuckles. My life continued happily with Blackfoot, and we were happy. My half-son and daughter sadly come to StarClan too early. One mousey brown like Eagleshadow whom I called Buzzardfall, a silvery white Tom whom I called Blizzardstep, and finally, Fallowlight, a beautifal russet she cat. I have a strange fondness for them which they strangly return, which puzzles me greatly. After all, I killed their father. Me and Blackfoot raise them like our own. When Tigerfrost and Adderscar die of old age, we explain. They remember Eagleshadow and we all live on. Getting off topic. Then, the great battle comes. OF SPOILER FOR THE LAST HOPE Whole generations from my clan fight with WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan against the Place That Has No Name. I fought off a black she cat. Sighing with relief, I turned. I saw a brown, bloodstained pelt, with gleaming eyes and claws outstretched. It all seemed to slow. Claws slice my muzzle. Then, a white, black, brown and russet blur leaps at the figure. Blackfoot, Blizzardstep, Buzzardfall and Fallowlight fight the brown cat. I don't see much, but when they move, I see the body. Eagleshadow once again lay dead before my eyes. "Blackfoot! Fallowlight! Blizzardstep, Buzzardfall!" I meow. Fallowlight rushes up to me. "Are you okay Mama?" "Yes, I'm fine." I meow, and look into my sons and daughters eyes. Not my offspring, but they meant so much to me. Blackfoot sits me up and looks proudly at Fallowlight, Blizzardstep and Buzzardfall. Blizzardstep meows. "I realized that you guys are our real mother and father." Buzzardfall and Fallowlight nod. "Your better then Songsky and Eagleshadow could ever be." Buzzardfall says. I smile. "The thing is, I knew that already too." THE END The eagle swoops down and takes the fawn. In the precious light of dawn. Though the fawn's love is clear. '' ''There is something going on here. '' ''Her heart is torn, she is lovelorn. The black eagle is responsible. '' ''Because this love is impossible. '' ''Head for the star's light, '' ''It is always bright...